


Ant-Man and The Wasp: Cheating Hearts

by SmartCoffee



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Films, Fluff, Infidelity, Invasion of Privacy, Lust at First Sight, Movie Night, United States, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Ant-Man’s been hiding something from The Wasp but is it really a big deal?
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ant-Man: Hey Hope, I had too much iced tea. I gotta hit the little boy’s room.

Wasp: No problem. Be careful because this theater’s dark.

Ant-Man: I’ll be okay. Wait, is my phone on the armrest?

Wasp: Yeah. Wanna come back for it?

Ant-Man: Nah. It won’t be long. 

[The Wasp thought to herself that it was kind of a big deal that Scott trusted her with his phone. Some girlfriends would snoop. She wasn’t like that. Or was she?

She inputted Scott’s daughter’s birthday, 0808 and unlocked the phone. New parents are such easy marks.

No porn in the history. That was good. The contacts list was mostly Avengers or Scott’s coworkers from the security company. Good. She didn’t recognize all the names, including one Jessica and a Victoria. Hmm. 

But WhatsApp turned up something disconcerting. A conversation with “C Marv” from Thursday. Two hours long! Another conversation a week earlier with the same person. Eighty minutes! 

One line said, “You rock, Care-Bear!” 

The Wasp looked up to see Scott sitting in his seat, silently staring at her, his jaw agape. She must have missed it when he got back.]

Ant-Man: What the hell is going on?  
Wasp: Do you want to talk now or wait until the end of the movie?  
Ant-Man: (Grunting) The end of the movie. 

[Imagine the most awkward movie-watching experience of your life. 

They walked out barely making eye contact.]

Ant-Man: Hope, you invaded my privacy. I have to be able to trust you.  
The Wasp: You’re right. I did. But I found a secret you’ve been keeping from me.  
AM: What’re you talking about?  
The Wasp: You’re in love with Carol Danvers.  
AM: Honey, you’re mixed up. Carol’s just a friend.  
Wasp: Why do you have conversations with her that go on for two hours? And I’ve seen her. She’s pretty.  
AM: But I’m not sleeping with her. We’ve never even kissed. We just goof around and talk about movies or music.  
Wasp: Couldn’t you just be more professional with her? You called her ‘Care-Bear.’  
Ant Man: Okay. No more nicknames. And I’ll be more professional with Ms. Danvers. ‘How do you do, Ms. Danvers?’  
Wasp: Please don’t turn this into a joke. I don't expect you to be awkward or formal with her but she and I can't both be your girlfriend. You hurt me. Maybe you didn’t mean to but I felt hurt. Have you ever been cheated on?  
AM: Come on HVD, I would never hurt you on purpose. And I have been cheated on. It sucks. That’s not a joke. But one more thing.  
Wasp: What’s that?  
AM: I think you know.  
Wasp: Oh. I won’t go into your phone again. Unless it’s an emergency.  
AM: I can live with that.  
Wasp: Care Bear is a cute nickname. I deserve one like that. Enough with the HVD.  
AM: Hmm. Hope Van Dinosaur.

Wasp: I can't stay mad at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes plans for a special day but an unexpected turn of events nearly ruins it.

Hope reserved a table for two for lunch at the Santa Monica pier. The restaurant, Samurai, made unique sushi and small Asian-fusion plates like Wasabi Banh Mi. She picked out a cute combo of top and jeans that she hoped Scott would notice.

Scott kept inhaling and exhaling huge breaths, enjoying the cool, fresh breezy air. He sauntered over to the head waiter and said, "Lang, party of two. Or it might be under Van Dyne. I'm actually not sure."

[Oh God, I hope this doesn't turn into a thing. I didn't even think of it. I just gave my name out of habit. Is that bossy?] thought Hope.

"Ah yes, not to worry, I see it here. Come with me," said the waiter. He led them to a table with two menus already set.

[Oh, that one's a smooth operator. He didn't even mention whose name it was under. He just said he saw it.]

"So my little Hope Van Dinosaur, have you been here before?" said Scott.

Hope smiled. "No, I thought it could be an adventure for both of us."

It was a long menu with sections for hot dishes, cold dishes, vegetarian items, seafood items, and beverages. Hope seemed to be very absorbed in it. Scott, not so much. Then all of a sudden, a girl in a red dress with long, curly black hair and an audacious gold necklace passed their table on the right. At that moment, Scott lowered his menu and looked in her direction. Then he went back to normal. 

Hope said, "What was that?"

Scott said, "What're you talking about?

"Scott Ambrose Lang, don't you dare turn me into the crazy girlfriend here. It really hurts me when you check out other women in front of me."

"Okay, you're not crazy. I wouldn't say I was checking her out, but I noticed her. I have eyes. What do you expect me to do?"

"I have an idea but I don't know if it's realistic," said Hope.

"Try me," Scott said. [Good lord, what am I stepping into?] he thought.

"A friend from college told me that they have this rule about checking people out in Turkey. It says, 'avoid the second look.' You can look once because that's natural. But if you look at that person again, that means you did it on purpose," she said. 

"I might be able to work with that. And it would probably be cheating for me to hold one look for ten seconds. You're ready to order, right?" he said."

"I'm ready. And ten seconds?! Yeah, that's too much. But also, say we're at an event and there are women at the same table as you. Then, duh, you're going to be looking at them. I wouldn't expect you to keep looking away because that's weird. Are you ready?"

"Firecracker Tuna Rolls and Miso Soup for me."

"And I'll have Crab Dumplings and Malay Pilau," said a victorious Hope.


End file.
